War of Land and Sea
by Dragonclaw02
Summary: (WAY BETTER CHAPTER 2 IS OUT!) In this parallel Pokémon world, there are many areas. Two of the largest and notable ones are the Sea Kingdom and Land Kingdom. On the day these two kingdoms declare "everlasting peace", a war breaks out and a Gyarados and Absol will have to survive it until it ends. (I suck at summaries).
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, if you looked at my profile, you might be wondering why I'm doing another story. Yeah, this is the part where I say "Screw this!" and do more then one. Then again, I can't work on Jaroslava's Adventure of Johto until I find my stick, so this is what I'll update. And for future reference, this story will be abbreviated as WoLaS. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Pokémon at all, otherwise the anime would make more sense.**

* * *

~1~

Light began to shine under the sea as the sun rose, making certain dark holes and rocks near surface visible to the plain eye. Through the coral reefs and Magicarp groups, there was a palace full of rocks. The palace stood tall and wide, with plenty of exquisite rooms to accompany the fine décor in the halls. In nearly every room, a large coral rug was laid on the ground, usually colored in pink, green, red, or blue. All the assorted coral were bought from a nearby coral farm, though because of the great quality of said coral, only to richest of the fish can buy it due to the ludicrous prices. The only ones who used the coral from the farm was the ones in the palace since they were royalty.

As the sea creatures in the shore woke up, the Gyarados prince of the palace followed. He rolled off of his stone bed, which was the best quality bed you could get, and swam out the door to the left hall. The Gyarados whom I will refer to as Gyrate from here on out travelled across the coral hall, and a few seconds later he turned left and entered the Center Hall. Its name is misleading, as the room is not a hall, but is a large, round area full of many things. Ancient objects that date back 2000 or more years were sealed in a see-through metal case. This see-through metal is commonly referred to as "Furufur" and the scientific name chosen by the smartest Gyarados is "Frrurufur". Plenty of the artifacts are fossils, but one object in particular is different from the rest: it was a purple flute-looking thing with four holes and a red nob of some sort. No scientist of the sea has figured it out yet, but some sea Pokémon believe it will summon future hopes. Anyone who said that were automatically considered insane and should be avoided. The prince was one of them, but he never said it out loud in the water as he feared no one will take him seriously anymore.

Gyrate didn't take a glance at the old relics and kept the forward movement until another hall was reached. This one had been constructed recently, and its entire purpose was to make a shortcut to the Royal Hall. Again, the title that was chosen was misleading. The Royal Hall was a large, spherical area full of fancy décor, three thrones, and much, much more. A gold encrusted chandelier with very bright lightbulbs alternatives hung in the very center top of the room to complete the glorious look. Gyrate swam up the stairs leading to the thrones, and when he reached the top, he swam to the left end, then stopped and turned around. Sea Pokémon flooded the room, filling up the chairs and such rapidly. Minutes went by before two larger Gyarados entered the room, with one being the queen, and the other being the king. Their similar looks during their first months as rulers confused the Pokémon, but one of them had the idea of adding jewels to their heads for indication. The red gem meant king and the green one meant queen. As the king and queen undersea monarchs swam their way up the stairs, the crowd cheered. Once at the top of the stairs, the king went to the middle side and the queen went to the right, and the crowd stopped cheering. In a deep voice, the king Gyarados gave out his speech. "To all who has come, I will tell about the amazing thing the king and queen of land has presented to us."

Confused, Gyrate whispered to the king, "You didn't tell me anything!"

He was given the response in an irritated tone, "Quiet! I must finish the speech!"

Back to the louder voice, the king continued the speech. "The land creatures have given us peace for as long as time continues!"

Everyone in the room except for the royal family shouted with joy over the great news. A celebration begun in the room, though Gyrate really wasn't a party type so he excused himself from the celebration. Or so that's what he told everyone. Making his way back to the entrance, which is not much of a hassle with fewer Pokémon, Gyrate carefully made his way to the surface and swum closer to shore. The land was very close to the castle, well, right above it actually. He kept swimming along the beach's shore until a nearby bush started to shake. The bush, which was near a few trees, suddenly split in two as an Absol crawled out of it. It shook its fur to get rid of any leaves or twigs on it, then noticed the Gyarados and whispered, "Tranquil."

The Gyarados whispered back, "Diglett."

In a normal voice, the Absol asked, "Your Gyrate, right? Not a clone?"

Gyrate answered in a normal voice, "Yes, I am the real Gyrate, Sole."

"I just wanted to make sure! You look just like every other Gyarados!"

"Sort of."

Sole ran towards Gyrate while kicking up dust, then leaped into the air and landed on Gyrate's head. However, the landing was not as soft as it seemed, causing the water/flying Pokémon to yelp in pain. Gyrate rolled around and knocked the Absol off of it, _which_ made a lot of noise, _which _didn't go unnoticed. While Sole swam across the water to reach the beach, a Milotic appeared near Gyrate and asked him, "What are you doing?! I can hear you from the party and that thing's loud!"

He panicked in his head. "_If I tell her I was playing with an Absol… Arceus only knows what will happen._"

As calm as could say the words, he told her, "I was trying to see how far I could splash land things."

Milotic suspiciously asked, "And why are you doing that?"

Before an answer could come from Gyrate's mouth, Sole ran through the bushes and Milotic quickly questioned, "What was that?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going back down to let your parents know about this as you probably didn't tell them."

She turned around and dove downwards, making water splash on the beach and Gyrate. When the Milotic was out of the Gyarados' sight, he did a quiet shout to the bushes Sole went through, "Okay! She's gone!"

Nothing was heard in return. Gyrate turned around, and as he did so, he heard footstep coming his way. A few seconds later, Sole jumped onto Gyrate's head again. This time, Gyrate stayed still to attract less attention. He notified the Absol, "I should go down before anyone gets suspicious."

It slid down and fell into the water before giving the question, "Why?"

"Milotic went down to tell them, and I didn't say I was going to the surface of the water, so if I don't go down I'll probably get in trouble."

"What? Why? All you did was go to surf-"

A faint explosion sound was heard by the two, and Gyrate turned around to dive under the water. However, as he pushed through the sea, Sole was hanging on for his life as he wanted to follow Gyrate. Around the castle was screaming, shouting, and more explosions. Gyrate noticed large flames coming from his room as the castle ceiling collapsed. Red blobs floated up from the castle, and Gyrate dived straight ahead to the Center Hall. Sole, now unable to hold his breath for any longer, let go during this fast dive and swam to the surface. He could only watch the disaster from above, but then again, he couldn't see underwater. Over near the Center Hall, Gyrate saw plenty of explosions happen, fire, and blood. Lots of globs of blood. The remains of Magicarps, Feebas, Klingler, and several other sea Pokémon laid on the floors. Gyrate was speechless from what he was seeing. He looked through all the rooms he could without getting trapped by the debris or burnt from the fire, and the one room that was mostly untouched was the Center Hall. Cracks and broken glass still was present everywhere, and so were the bodies, but a certain thing was missing. The flute-looking thing. Gyrate turned around to swim out, only for a part of the ceiling to collapse and fall on him, preventing further movement. Pain surged through the Gyarados, and it was enough to know him unconscious.

* * *

**Hopefully this won't lose the big words and fancy detail, otherwise this might wind up as WolfDen.**

**Anyways, Rate/Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I'm sorry! Chapter 2 of the original WoLaS sucked! I know! It made Ashes of the Past look like The Hobbit! So, here's a newer version. Enjoy.**

* * *

~2~

The sky began to get pinker as the sun slowly fell down. Most of the Pokémon across all kingdoms would rest until the light shone again, and few woke up in reaction to the blackness. Sole, an Absol, would normally go back to his palace's room and sleep, but he could not put himself together. He didn't want to budge. He wanted to wait for Gyrate, his former sea friend, who had gone down to his palace after hearing explosions. Time passed, the sky went from the pink of dusk to the black of night, and nothing happened. Any way to indicate Gyrate, or even a single nearby Gyarados, was nowhere. No smudge of blue, no nothing. It reached roughly 3:32AM before a vague teal, not blue, blob crawled to the surface. Sole was half asleep and was unable to identify anything in this lifeless, lightless side of the world he was on. He didn't take notice of it because of that. When water flew everywhere, splashing the sandy beach of shore, Sole jumped to his paws in pure shock. A large, blue and white Wailord stood in front of him.

Sole backed away from the behemoth as fear grew all over him. The Wailord turned round and round, lifting huge waves form the ocean, and in one quick movement the waves splashed down on the Absol. All the power from the waves washed Sole into a tree, where some white emerged, then the water retracted and pulled him into the sea. Wailord grabbed the Absol in its mouth and disappeared under the water. Sole passed out from everything that had just happened. The water Pokémon kept going deeper under the water to the palace remains. Around the remains, Gyarados and other sea Pokémon entered. They searched countlessly to find any of the royalty, but unfortunately, they couldn't find any. But even though they were unable to find them, they still searched. Rock by rock and coral by coral material by material. It was nearly 6AM when they noticed a torn blue fin-looking object sticking out of a rock, and after removing some rubble and such, they uncovered Gyrate. He was still breathing, but he was obviously unconscious from being crushed by heavy material. Part of his head and around the body was mildly bruised and bleeding, and his fins were ripped. After a moment of taking in this sight from above, the Wailord swam down a little deeper to reach the Pokémon sight. It informed them, "I saw a land Pokémon on the above ground. He looked suspicious from the way he looked at the sea, so I weakened him and carried him down here from under my tongue."

All the sea Pokémon looked at each other in confusion. No one had a response until a pinkish sea Pokémon rose from the crowd, and from the looks on her face, she was quite concerned. "What type of land Pokémon was it?" She asked.

The Wailord quickly answered, "An Absol."

Everyone around the Wailord panicked. A few shouted, "The land Pokémon are going to kill us!"

Others had something different to say, "It's the land prince!"

And most just garbbled meaningless words such as, "ThdsimsdegfdntsddfoomIsauylookeoahrtuj!"

If you actually said all that, good for you. As the panicking ensued, Gyrate got trampled on at least one hundred times. And seeing his current condition, those hundred or so times he's been stepped on didn't help. Minutes went by before everyone suddenly stopped. A large Gyarados silhouette covered a part of the ruins, then the shadow split into two.

"The king and queen Gyarados are alive and here!" A Magikarp shouted.

Clapping, cheering, and applauding came from the sea Pokémon, but it was short-lived as the king Gyarados, who was now missing the gem, commanded, "Quiet down everyone, this is an important matter. We were fooled. There was no peace, only war. An army must be created and we shall fight back! But first," he looked at some of the Kinglers, "We'll have to help the wounded survivors. Kinglers, since you are the palace's medics, scavenge around the area to heal any alive but injured Pokémon."

Right away, the Kinglers split into multiple groups and scurried off. One of the groups lifted up and threw away the stone rubble of the castle that crushed Gyrate, then they carried the prince to somewhere less deadly. The medical room. By the time Gyrate was out of the king's sight, the war speech was continued. "We, the king and queen of the sea, heard about the prince Absol you took, and to start the war fully, WE WILL SEVER HIS HEAD!"

Roars of agreement got shouted from non-royalty. Still shouting, the king ended the speech. "THE LAND POKÉMON WILL WISH THEY NEVER CROSSED THE LINES! FOLLOW US, FELLOW LOYALS, AND WE'LL EXECUTE THIS INVADER!"

The king and queen motioned towards a trapdoor near the Royal Hall while the gathering followers trailed shortly behind. A Magikarp swam to the trapdoor and lifted it, which was hard to do considering how large and heavy it was. But the trapdoor was open, and that's what mattered. What was kinda surprising to the Pokémon group was how the Wailord could get inside, and how the hidden room was untouched. No rock or garbage in sight. The hidden room had jagged walls, a few torch alternatives lit with an underwater-burning object, but the centerpiece of the place was a single guillotine. Wailord was escorted to the head chopping device, and any non-royal Pokémon in the room was forced to watch from a distance. Once the last Pokémon was settled down, the king Gyarados went to the left side near the Wailord, and the queen went to the right. The king whispered a command to the Wailord, "Open your mouth and give me the Absol."

It spat the Absol at the king, and right away, the king grabbed the helpless dark-type and placed it under the blade. He placed some hand straps on the Absol's paws and fastened them before shouting, "THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO OUR PEACEFUL KINGDOM!"

Without hesitating, the sea king flicked a lever on the side of the machine. The blade fell. And just as fast as the quickly planned event started, it ended. The Absol's head floated up. Blood came from the neck and the head, and the Absol didn't even say a last word during its lifespan.

He was now dead, no words from his mouth, nothing. Then, without warning, a large explosion filled the aboveground water and shook the below. Everyone in the hidden room went back to panicking, but then the roof of the hidden room fell apart. The king and queen Gyarados swam out of the room for their lives, living any unfortunate Pokémon to get crushed. About 532 of the 4829 Pokémon made it out, and most of the deaths was from bombs being dropped. And out of the 4297 sea Pokémon who died, the king and queen Gyarados was one of them. Gyrate was in the medical room which was far away from the bombing area, but it wouldn't matter to him until he gained consciousness. With the king and queen dead, all the remaining sea Pokémon quickly hurried over to the medical room where Gyrate was resting. They knew that he would have to guide them throughout the war, and hopefully he would help them win. Unfortunately, a bomb was dropped on the medical building. Smoke covered the room. Littler then 200 sea Pokémon are now alive, and things were going to get a lot worse from there.

* * *

**Rate/Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking News

Hello. You might be wondering "What now?". Well, I ran out of ideas for the story. Ideas declined when it went from 2 favs and follows to just one. I don't blame the person, but I was discoraged to continue. You, the reader/writer seeing this, can continue if you want, or you can vote on my profile for hope in me continuing it. Polls end by next year, so vote and hope.

-Dragonclaw02


End file.
